musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Julio Iglesias
Julio Iglesias de la Cueva (n. Madrid, 23 de septiembre de 1943) es un ex futbolista, cantante y compositor de España de fama internacional, que en 2008 cumplio 40 años de carrera. Es el intérprete latino que más discos ha vendido en la historia de la música. Biografía ;Orígenes e infancia Julio Iglesias nació en Madrid, el 23 de Septiembre de 1943. Es el hijo mayor del doctor gallego Julio Iglesias Puga y de María del Rosario de la Cueva y Perignat. Julio Iglesias compartió su infancia con su hermano Carlos. Por parte de su madre, su abuelo José De La Cueva fue un famoso periodista andaluz creador junto a su hermano Jorge, del Himno de la Academia de Infantería, y su abuela, Dolores de Perinan Orejuela de Camporedondo era descendiente directa de la nobleza española. Su tío, Marqués de Perinan, y su primo, también marqués, fueron Embajadores de España en Londres durante 20 años. Dos siglos antes, un Camporedondo fue uno de los últimos Gobernadores españoles de Puerto Rico y contrajo matrimonio con una nativa de esa isla, entre las personas de su descendencia se encuentra la abuela de Julio. ;Estudios y deporte Notable atleta, el joven español era un adolescente enamorado del deporte, que convirtió su sueño en realidad, cuando fichó como portero por el Juvenil B del Real Madrid Club de Fútbol, uno de los equipos filiales en categorías inferiores del prestigioso y mundialmente famoso equipo profesional de fútbol. Compartió vestuario con jugadores de la talla de Velázquez, Ramón Moreno Grosso, De Felipe, Luís Costa, Espejo y Hernández. Julio fue alternando el fútbol con sus estudios en el Colegio Mayor Universitario de San Pablo en Madrid, cursando la licenciatura de Derecho, con la esperanza de formar parte del cuerpo diplomático español. Sólo le quedaba una asignatura para acabar la carrera, cuando todos sus sueños se vinieron abajo, al tener un desgraciado y gravísimo accidente de tráfico. A raíz del mismo, quedó semiparalítico y sin poder caminar durante casi dos años, lo que le apartó definitivamente de los terrenos de juego. ;Accidente, recuperación y viaje a Inglaterra A las 2 de la mañana del 22 de septiembre de 1963, Julio Iglesias junto a un grupo de amigos, celebraban una noche de diversión, como otros jóvenes de su edad. La aguja del velocímetro del coche en el que viajaban, sin embargo, paró de pronto en la vía Majadahonda de Madrid. Ninguno de ellos recuerda cómo llegaron luego al Hospital Eloy Gonzalo, pero todos coinciden en que sobrevivieron de milagro. Julio Iglesias, que en ese momento tenía 20 años, según el parte médico, no tenía ninguna esperanza de volver a caminar. Estuvo semiparalítico un año y medio y sus posibilidades de andar dependían de una constante terapia y ejercicios. Poco a poco, en medio de su tragedia, Julio supo renunciar por completo al fútbol y a su trabajo en el Real Madrid. Pese a ello, nunca abandonó la idea de ser grande. Eladio Magdaleno, un joven enfermero que cuidó de él en el hospital, fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de la nostalgia de Julio y de su constante afición por escribir poemas, muchos de los cuales eran tristes y versos románticos cuestionando la misión del hombre en la vida. De hecho, fue la persona que por primera vez le regaló una guitarra, como terapia para que ejercitara sus dedos y pasara el tiempo. A partir de ese momento, pronto descubrió una nueva pasión que cambió totalmente su vida. Rasgueando la vieja guitarra comenzó a acompañar sus poemas con música y los poemas pasaron a ser canciones y las primeras sonatas el preámbulo de una carrera llena de éxitos. Empezó a cantar para aliviar esa nostalgia de haber sido un deportista que ahora estaba postrado en una cama. Fue aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, lo básico para vestir con música sus poemas. Su esfuerzo personal, sus ganas de vivir, y el gran apoyo de su familia, especialmente de su padre, que incluso abandonó su profesión durante más de un año para ayudar a su hijo en la rehabilitación, produjeron un verdadero milagro: Julio pudo volver a andar. Atrás quedaron meses de durísima recuperación en las playas de La Carihuela en Torremolinos, Málaga y Benidorm, Alicante. Desde muy tempranas horas de la madrugada, acompañado de su padre. Una vez recuperado, reanudó sus estudios y viajó a Londres para estudiar inglés, primero en Ramsgate y luego en el Bell's Language School en Cambridge. Algunos fines de semana cantaba en un pub, el Air Port Pub, canciones que eran populares por entonces - Tom Jones, Engelbert Humperdinck, The Beatles. Y fue allí, en Cambridge, donde conoció a Gwendolyne Bollore quien sería su novia y quien le inspiró una de sus canciones más famosas: Gwendolyne. ;Festival de Benidorm y Eurovisión Julio prosigue escribiendo canciones y un buen día decide ir a una casa de música para ofrecer uno de sus temas para que lo interpretara algún cantante de la firma. Entonces, el gerente, tras escuchar la grabación realizada en un sencillo magnetófono por Julio con la sola ayuda de su guitarra, le pregunta: "¿Y porqué no la cantas tú?". Y Julio respondió: "Porque yo no soy cantante". Al final lo convencieron y se presentó al entonces famoso Festival Internacional de la Canción de Benidorm. El 17 de julio de 1968 se proclama vencedor de este certamen con su canción La vida sigue igual, que compuso durante la convalecencia. Este primer éxito le hizo firmar un contrato con Discos Columbia, la sección latina de Columbia Records. Entonces grabó su primer sencillo, con su primera célebre canción, que fue ganadora de premios y rápidamente pasó a ocupar el número uno en las listas españolas. En febrero de 1969 participó en el Festival Internacional Golden Stag de la ciudad de Brasov, Rumanía. Durante este año, también graba su primer disco "Yo Canto", en los estudios DECCA en Londres y hace su primera gira en España. Participó en el Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar, en Chile. También actúa en el Festival de la Canción de San Remo, Italia y protagoniza su primera película, un film autobiográfico que lleva por título el nombre de su primer éxito musical, La vida Sigue Igual. Con su canción Gwendolyne en 1970, Julio Iglesias gana el Festival de la Canción de Barcelona en el Palacio de las Naciones en Montjuic y el derecho a representar a Televisión Española participando en el Festival de la canción de Eurovisión, que ese año se celebraba en Ámsterdam, logrando la cuarta plaza con Gwendolyne ;Primeros éxitos Pese a no ganar Eurovisión, Julio Iglesias grabó "Gwendolyne" en cuatro idiomas y fue el tema más difundido del certamen por toda Europa, además ocupó el primer lugar en las listas de éxitos de España y América Latina. Durante 1970 el cantante fue invitado al Festival de la canción de Luxemburgo, a un festival de televisión en Alemania. Participó en Midem en Cannes, Francia y en el Festival de Osaka en Japón. Y rompió un nuevo récord en España: 41 conciertos en 41 ciudades diferentes, durante 30 días, uno de ellos fue para inaugurar el conjunto Puerto Banús en Marbella con la presencia de la Princesa Grace de Mónaco y el Aga Khan. En ese año 1970 Julio conoció en una fiesta a la filipina Isabel Preysler Arrastria, Manila, 18 de Febrero de 1951. La mujer que le inspiraría sus primeras canciones románticas y que le dio tres hijos. El 29 de Enero de 1971, en Illescas, Toledo, Julio Iglesias se casa con Isabel Preysler, celebrando su luna de miel en Gran Canaria, Islas Canarias. El 1 Agosto de ese año en Estoril, nació su primer hijo, una niña a la que llamo María Isabel Iglesias Preysler, Chabeli Iglesias. Durante 1971, Julio alcanza su primer millón de discos vendidos, participa en el Festival de Knokke (Bélgica) y realiza su primera gira promocional por América Latina, viajando por primera vez a México, Panamá y Puerto Rico. También hizo una nueva gira por España y otros países europeos. Además viaja por segunda vez a Japón y ese mismo año grabó en japonés el tema Anatamo Uramo versión de su canción Como el Álamo al Camino. ;Consolidación en Latinoamérica y Europa En el año 1972, su canción Un Canto a Galicia ocupa los primeros lugares en las listas de éxitos y ventas de América Latina, Europa, norte de África y el Medio Oriente. Además recibió el premio como el mayor vendedor de discos en el mundo de su compañía, Columbia Discos y grabó su primer disco en idioma alemán "Und das Meer Singt Sein Lied", del que se vendieron más de un millón de copias. El 25 Febrero de 1973 en Madrid, mientras el cantante se encuentra de gira de conciertos por Europa y América Latina, nació su segundo hijo, el primer niño, Julio José Iglesias Preysler. Además de alcanzar ese año de 1973 sus primeros 10 millones de discos vendidos, consiguió ganar más premios que cualquier artista en España y América Latina. Entre ellos: el Guaicaipuro de Oro en Venezuela, el Pueblo Popular en España, el Antena en Colombia y El Heraldo en México, entre muchos otros. En 1974 su canción Manuela fue un gran éxito alrededor del mundo, ocupando los primeros lugares en Europa, América Latina, Asia y Canadá. Ese año realiza giras por Europa, América Latina y Canadá y triunfa en su primera presentación en el mítico "Carnegie Hall" de Nueva York, ofreciendo una serie de conciertos memorables con espectaculares críticas de los medios de comunicación. Durante 1975 y mientras Julio Iglesias está inmerso en giras por Europa, América Latina, África del Norte, Canadá y Estados Unidos, nace el 8 de Mayo en Madrid su tercer hijo, su segundo niño, Enrique Miguel Iglesias Preysler, el hoy también cantante Enrique Iglesias. Será en ese año cuando lance su primer álbum en Portugués, "Manuela" y también en Italiano, del mismo título Su primera actuación en 1976 en el mítico Madison Square Garden de Nueva York se rodea de tal expectación, que consigue récord de venta de taquilla en menos tiempo, en lo que a una actuación de un cantante se refiere. Ese año hace giras por América Latina y Europa y lanza su segundo álbum en italiano, "Se mi Lasci non Vale". En 1977, batió el récord de asistencia en Chile, donde más de 100.000 personas asistieron a su concierto en el Estadio Nacional de Santiago en lo que se ha consideró el mayor acontecimiento musical de la historia de América Latina. En verano de 1977, año en el que el cantante alcanza la cifra de un total de 35 millones de discos vendidos en todo el mundo y su álbum "El Amor" alcanza las primeras posiciones en 44 países de Europa, América Latina, Canadá, el Medio Oriente y África y mientras Julio estaba de gira por América Latina y Europa, se produjo la ruptura de su matrimonio con Isabel Preysler. La pareja había cautivado la atención de todo el mundo, pero se separaron cuando la carrera triunfal de Julio se convirtió en un obstáculo. Porque, si en los primeros tiempos de matrimonio Isabel fue la compañera infatigable del cantante -viajaban juntos en un autobús desvencijado, el nacimiento de sus hijos acabaron obligándola a permanecer en su casa de Madrid. En 1978, la pareja conseguiría la nulidad matrimonial a través de la diócesis de Brooklyn, Nueva York. A pesar de todo mantuvieron sus buenas relaciones y siempre estuvieron de acuerdo en la educación de sus hijos. Además, el cantante, que nunca dejó de cumplir sus deberes de padre, contribuyó a los gastos generales de la casa con generosas cantidades de dinero. ;Contrato con CBS Mientras los años pasaban, la fama y el éxito de Julio Iglesias iban creciendo cada vez más. El español conquistó mercados cantando en inglés, japonés, alemán, portugués, italiano y francés, rompiendo records mundiales de ventas y triunfos. Instala en el año 1978 su residencia oficial en Miami, Estados Unidos. Su vida personal quedó en segundo plano y él decidió enfocarse en los aplausos. Fue en ese año 1978, cuando firma un contrato multimillonario con CBS International, añadiendo así el inglés y francés al castellano, alemán, portugués e italiano a su repertorio. A lo largo de ese año 1978 su álbum A mis 33 Años alcanza los primeros puestos de éxitos en 56 países y realiza gira por Europa y América Latina. Lanzaría su primer álbum en francés, Aimer La Vie, siendo nombrado "Artista del Año" en Francia. Además lanza su tercer álbum en italiano, Sono Un Pirata, Sono Un Signore y en Italia también es nombrado "Artista del Año". Su álbum Emociones de 1979 supera éxitos anteriores y el cantante gira por América Latina, Europa, Israel, Canadá y Estados Unidos. ;Éxito Internacional En 1980 sacó el álbum Hey!, nominado para un Grammy Award en la categoría de Álbum Pop Latin y que será uno de sus mayores éxitos, el disco alcanzaría las primeras posiciones en casi todo el mundo. Su popularidad comienza a alcanzar cuotas inimaginables para un artista latino. Realizaría ese año giras por Europa, Estados Unidos, América Latina, Asia y África, llegando a cantar frente a las Pirámides en Egipto como invitado del Presidente Anwar Sadat. En 1981 presentó su concierto en: Egipto, Israel, Australia, Europa y América Latina. Fue invitado por la Princesa Grace de Mónaco a la Gala de la Cruz Roja en Montecarlo. Cantó en un concierto benéfico en el "Wolf Trapp Theater" en Virginia, el cual contaba con la asistencia de la Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos, Nancy Reagan. Obtiene el premio "Gaviota de Plata" en Viña del Mar, Chile. Julio recibe el CBS Cristal Globe Award en Paris como su artista que más vende. CBS le otorga el Globo de Cristal por sobrepasar los 5 millones de álbumes vendidos en todo el mundo (excepto en EE.UU.) desde que Julio Iglesias pertenece a esta compañía. Es el 3er artista del mundo en recibirlo. El 29 de diciembre de 1981, su padre el Dr. Julio Iglesias Puga, fue secuestrado por la banda terrorista ETA, que le mantuvo retenido en Trasmoz (Zaragoza) hasta que la Policía le liberó el 19 de enero de 1982. Esto provocó que Julio, que ya estaba divorciado de Isabel Preysler, trasladara a sus hijos a Miami, Florida donde se asentaron en su mansión en Miami Beach. En 1982 rompe récord en Japón al vender un millón doscientas mil copias de su álbum De Niña a Mujer en seis meses y es nombrado Brightest Hope - Male Vocalist por el Comité nacional de éxitos de Japón. También con el mismo álbum rompe récord en Brasil, es multi-platino, más de dos millones de copias en once meses y más de 80.000 personas asisten a su concierto en el Estadio Flamengo en Río de Janeiro. En ese año 1982 su canción Beguin the Beguine cantada en español es número uno en el Reino Unido y se agotan todas las entradas para cinco conciertos en el Royal Albert Hall de Londres. Una estatua de Julio Iglesias, en cera y a tamaño natural, se inaugura en el Museo Grevin de París. La revista española "Cambio 16" le nombra Personaje de la Década. Su álbum Momentos lanzado en 1982 alcanza los primeros puestos en 90 países y será nominado para un Grammy Award en la categoría de Album Pop Latin. Realiza gira por Europa, América Latina y África y debuta ese año y agota localidades sus primeros 14 conciertos en Las Vegas. Además participa en el homenaje a Bob Hope en Washington, con la presencia de Ronald Reagan y su esposa. ;Conquista del mercado estadounidense En 1983 en París, Julio Iglesias recibe el primer y único Premio Disco de Diamantes nunca dado a un cantante por el Libro Guinness de los récords por haber vendido más discos en más idiomas distintos que ningún otro artista musical en la historia, 100 millones de copias en seis idiomas y el entonces alcalde de París, Jacques Chirac, le condecora con la Medalla de París. Durante 1983 hace giras por Canadá, Estados Unidos, África, Asia y Europa. En España es recibido por SS.MM. Don Juan Carlos I y Doña Sofía de Grecia y actúa en un repleto estadio de fútbol, el Camp Nou en Barcelona, sobre 80.000 personas. Hizo su primera gira de conciertos por Japón con una asistencia de cuatrocientas mil personas en 23 conciertos. Ese año 1983 en Estados Unidos, certifica Disco de Oro y vende más de 850 mil copias de su álbum Julio. Canta con Willie Nelson en el Festival de Música Country en Nashville, Tennessee. Es invitado especial al homenaje a Kirk Douglas en Los Ángeles. Participa en tres programas de Johnny Carson y en los programas Solid Gold y el Show de Merv Griffin. Es invitado por la Casa Blanca para participar en el concierto y espectáculo de Navidad desde Washington junto al Presidente Ronald Reagan, su esposa y Andy Wiliams. En 1984 firmó un contrato mundial de publicidad y promoción con Coca-Cola y lanzó su primer disco en inglés 1100 Bel Air Place, del que se vendieron ocho millones de copias en todo el mundo. En Estados Unidos el álbum fue multi-platino vendiéndose cuatro millones de copias. El disco incluía la canción To all the girls I've loved before cantado a dúo con Willie Nelson. Recibieron dos nominaciones en los Country Music Awards ganando el premio a Sencillo del año. El disco también incluía el sencillo All of you, cantado a dúo con Diana Ross. Durante 1984 tuvo seis discos simultáneamente en la lista Billboard 200 de los álbumes más vendidos en los Estados Unidos, un logro sólo obtenido por los Beatles y Elvis Presley. Se agotaron todas las entradas para 10 noches en el Anfiteatro Universal de Los Ángeles y en tan sólo en dos horas, todas las entradas para 8 noches en el Radio City Music Hall de Nueva York. En Los Ángeles, entregó a Michael Jackson el Grammy por la Mejor canción del año. Fue invitado a la Casa Blanca para una cena oficial en honor al presidente de Francia François Mitterrand. Co-Preside ese año, Sprint (“Special Preventive Research, Intervention and New Technology for Children at UCLA”) una organización caritativa que se especializa en la cirugía pre-natal y su investigación. En 1985 se retira a vivir a Bahamas durante un año y graba allí su álbum Libra. Durante ese año participó en un tele-maratón en ayuda a las víctimas del terremoto de la ciudad de México. Organizó y participó en un tele-maratón para recaudar fondos para ayudar a las víctimas del desastre del Volcán Nevado del Ruiz, en Armero, Colombia. Participó en la canción Cantaré, Cantarás junto a varios artistas latinos para la fundación filantrópica “Hermanos” para ayudar a la niñez de Latinoamérica, El Caribe y África. También lideró una campaña contra las drogas en Francia. El 7 de noviembre de 1985, Julio Iglesias recibe una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Esta estrella está situada en la zona sur del Hollywood Boulevard, entre las calles Orange y Sycamore, en frente del Hotel Roosevelt de Hollywood. Fue invitado ese año para un especial de Bob Hope en Londres, con la presencia del Duque Felipe de Edimburgo. En París vendió todas las localidades para veinte conciertos. En el año 1986, actúa con Plácido Domingo y Charles Aznavour (dirigidos por Zubin Mehta) en el Lincoln Center de Nueva York, en celebración del Centenario de La Estatua de la Libertad. Organizó y participó en el homenaje a Don Pedro Vargas en México, con ocasión de su 80 cumpleaños. Cantó en 1986 con Frank Sinatra en un concierto a beneficio del Hospital del Cáncer en Palm Springs, California e inauguró con Willie Nelson el concierto de Farm Aid, a beneficio de los campesinos estadounidenses. Es nombrado ese año presidente honorífico de la Asociación Americana de Distrofia Muscular y realizó un concierto, en Los Ángeles, a beneficio de la Fundación Ford para niños abandonados. Durante 1986 realiza gira por Japón y de cinco meses por Estados Unidos, donde ofreció 93 conciertos en 47 ciudades, 550 mil personas en 140 días, entre ellos ante 45 mil personas en el Rodeo de Houston. Además entró a formar parte como socio propietario del equipo de baloncesto Miami Heat de la NBA. En 1987, Bravo Award, otorgó a Julio Iglesias el Premio Vida como mayor figura de la música latina. Fue nombrado Marshall of the Mardi Gras Festivities en Nueva Orleans y en la gala de los premios Grammy, entregó a Burt Bacharach el premio a la Mejor Canción. En el año 1988 lanzó su segundo álbum en inglés Non Stop el cual incluía una canción a dúo con Stevie Wonder titulada My Love. En 1988 Julio Iglesias ganó el Premio Grammy en la categoría Mejor Interprete Pop Latino del año 1987 por el álbum Un Hombre Solo. También fue Artista del Año por los premios Aplauso'92, otorgado por la emisora de radio de Miami FM92. Fue nombrado Hijo Adoptivo de Villareal, España) y Padre del Año por la asociación americana “The Father’s Day Council”. Hizo en 1988 una gira mundial de conciertos por Estados Unidos y otros 22 países. Entre ellos, China, donde hizo su primera gira promocional y se convirtió en el primer artista internacional en tener su propio especial de televisión en directo en la emisora de Televisión Nacional China en Beijing, con una audiencia estimada de 400 millones de telespectadores y cantó a dúo To all the girls I’ve loved before con la presentadora del programa. También Filipinas, donde visitó a la presidenta filipina Corazón Aquino, en su concierto en Manila cantó la tradicional canción Dahil sa ‘yo. Y en España celebró sus 20 años de carrera artística en la plaza de toros de Benidorm. Su concierto fue acto de apertura oficial de la Exposición Universal de 1988 celebrada en Brisbane, Australia y encabezó la lista de estrellas que actuaron en la ceremonia inaugural de los Juegos Olímpicos en Seúl 88 en Corea, la cual fue televisado mundialmente. También actuó en el Royal Command Performance en Londres, evento en el que estuvieron presentes la Reina Isabel II y la Princesa Anne. Durante 1988 participa en el proyecto Aventura 92 para llevar niños hispanos en la misma travesía que realizó Cristóbal Colón. Concierto benéfico para la fundación de Óscar de la Renta, en los Altos de Chavón, República Dominicana. Y participa en el concierto de Lou Rawls pro United Negro Collage Fun Drive. En 1989, Julio Iglesias es nombrado por UNICEF como Representante Especial para las Actuaciones Artísticas, lo que incluía conciertos para recaudar fondos en todo el mundo. Ese año le fue otorgado el título de “Profesor Internacional Honorario de Música” por “The New World School of the Arts in Miami”, además fue creada una beca que lleva su nombre la cual es entregada a un estudiante anualmente. Se presentó en el evento número veinticinco del “Crystal Ball” en el hotel Waldorf Astoria de la ciudad de Nueva York a beneficio de la “Escuela de Medicina Mount Sanai”. Se presentó en 1989, junto a otras estrellas, en la Gala Inaugural para el Presidente George Bush y el vicepresidente Dan Quayle. El 11 de febrero de 1989, Julio aparece interpretándose a si mismo en el episodio “Día de San Valentín” en la popular serie televisiva estadounidense Las Chicas de Oro. Los Premios “Scopus” presentaron en el año 1989 a Julio en concierto como parte del homenaje a Johnny Carson. En el año 1989 lanzó el álbum 'Raíces en el cual incluye popurrís clásicos en español, italiano, francés y portugués. También grabó junto a Plácido Domingo la canción Soñadores de España. Julio Iglesias recibe una Estrella en Nagoya (Japón). Eugenio Fontán, como presidente de Radio España, hace entrega del premio que le acredita como nº 1 en las listas de Onda Media y del Top 40. El perfume "ONLY" es lanzado a la venta por Julio en una conferencia de prensa en abril. Durante 1989 realiza una gira mundial que incluye 10 días en la Unión Soviética. Recibió en 1989 un premio como “Artista del Año” junto a Clint Eastwood y Bette Davis otorgado por “The American Cinema Awards”. ;Consagración mundial En 1990 lanzó su tercer álbum en inglés "Starry Night", el cual fue aclamado por la crítica. Además grabó su primer especial de televisión por HBO y fue invitado a los programas más importantes de las grandes cadenas de televisión americana como: Oprah Winfrey, Arsenio Hall, Live with Regis and Kathie Lee y Joan Rivers ''. En ese año realizó una Gira por Asia y se presentó en conciertos benéficos para UNICEF. El 30 de enero de 1990, Julio Iglesias recibe un homenaje por los residentes de Miami, ciudad donde vive, concediéndole una estrella en el Little Havana's Stars of Fame, en la Calle Ocho. También ese año recibió el “Premio Rodolfo Valentino” junto con Robert Mitchum y Jane Wyman. Julio Iglesias encontró el amor que haría que éste cambiara su estilo de vida y aterrizara en un plano real de una vida familiar, en Miranda Johanna Maria Rijnsburger (5 de octubre de 1965, Leimuiden, Países Bajos), una bella modelo holandesa. La primera vez que se vieron, el 5 de diciembre de 1990, en el aeropuerto de Yakarta, Indonesia, Julio Iglesias le dijo a un amigo: "esa chiquilla va a ser mi mujer". Miranda Rijnsburger cautivó la atención del eterno romántico. El 7 de septiembre de 1997 nació su cuarto hijo Miguel Alejandro y 3 de abril de 1999, Miranda dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Rodrigo. Dos años más tarde, el 1 de mayo de 2001, da a luz dos preciosas gemelas Victoria y Cristina, en el Mount Sinaï Hospital de Miami. El 5 de Mayo de 2007 nació en Miami el quinto hijo de la pareja Guillermo. Miranda ha sido durante todos estos años, su compañera, su confidente y amiga en la sombra, la mujer callada que habla con silencios. La segunda, Miranda, un torrente de juventud, sencillez y discreción, sin la que -confesó el cantante- no podría vivir. Esa persona que ha convertido su casa en un hogar. Que le ha permitido, volver a ser padre. Con su nueva familia, Julio ha llenado de alegría su hogar. La gira de 1991 transcurrió por Asia, Canadá, Sudamérica y Europa. Además realizó un concierto a beneficio de UNICEF en Houston y otro en Phoenix para los familiares de los soldados que estaban en la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico y participó en el programa especial de Anne Murria en Disneyworld, que se televisa en Canadá y Estados Unidos. Las agencias internacionales de noticias destacaron su concierto ante 170 mil personas en el Parque O’Higgins, en Santiago de Chile, considerada la mayor audiencia en Sudamérica para un evento semejante. Desde el 28 de enero de 1991 hay una estrella de la fama para Julio Iglesias en Scheveningen, Holanda. Ese año en Miami, Julio hizo juramento a la bandera española a bordo del Buque Escuela de la Armada Española “Juan Sebastián El Cano”. Julio presentó en 1992 desde Santo Domingo su álbum “Calor”'' que fue lanzado al mercado en cinco ediciones distintas: español, francés, portugués, italiano y alemán. El disco recibió numerosos premios en todo el mundo. La gira de ese año le llevó por América Central, Estados Unidos y Europa. Recibió en 1992 el título de "Español Universal" en Florida, por la Cámara de Comercio Española en Estados Unidos y la Junta de Galicia le nombró Embajador Cultura del Jacobeo 93 En 1993 grabó la canción “Summer Wind” con Frank Sinatra y realizó una gira por Estados Unidos, actuando en el James L. Knight de Miami con el éxito acostumbrado y realizando conciertos durante seis días en el Caesars Palace de Las Vegas en marzo, repitiendo en julio y septiembre, siempre con el mismo éxito. Además fue nominado a un Premio Grammy en la categoría de mejor Album Pop Latino por "Calor" y fue el encargado de clausurar los Juegos del Este Asiático 1993, cantando en Mandarín “La paloma” a dúo con la famosísima cantante china Wei Wei. Presentó en 1994 desde París su álbum "Crazy", el cual fue aclamado por la crítica mundial. En el disco aparecen colaboraciones en dúos como “When You Tell Me That You Love Me” con Dolly Parton, o “Fragile” con Sting. En Taiwán, Debby Chang, Miss China 1988, le hizo entrega de un disco Doble Platino por las ventas del disco y Susan Kim, de Sony Corea, le hace entrega de un premio por sus impresionantes ventas de más de 340 mil copias en ese país. Hace nuevamente una gran gira mundial de presentaciones incluyendo: Irlanda, Reino Unido, Nueva Zelanda, Polonia, Rusia, Bélgica, Eslovaquia, Israel, Mónaco, Dinamarca, España, Asia y Estados Unidos. En mayo de 1994, participó en dos capítulos de la famosísima teleserie “General Hospital” invitado por Ricky Martin, y en la que Julio se interpreta a sí mismo. Este año ofreció un concierto de gala en Miami, a beneficio del Jackson Memorial, con entradas de 500 y 1000 dólares. Y en la entrega de los españoles Premios Ondas de 1994, se condecoró a Julio Iglesias con un Premio Especial por ser considerado el artista con mayor trayectoria internacional en la historia de la en la historia de la radio. El álbum'' “La Carretera”'' fue lanzado en 1995 en cuatro ediciones: francés, castellano, portugués e italiano y se convirtió en el primer artista, que en un día de venta consigue un disco platino en España. Ese año realiza una Gira por Europa incluyendo 28 diferentes países en sólo dos meses. Fue homenajeado en 1995 en Beijing por el gobierno de China como el primer extranjero en la historia de este país en recibir el prestigioso Golden Record Award. Además, el 18 de mayo de 1995, el codiciado galardón, Premio Excelencia, que anualmente hace honor a aquellos que han contribuido con su talento a enriquecer la música latina, fue otorgado a Julio Iglesias en la ceremonia de entrega del Premio Lo Nuestro de la Cadena Univision. En el año 1996 su álbum “Tango” fue estrenado con 35 discos de oro y multi-platino en todo en mundo. IFPI otorgó en ese a Julio Iglesias el Platinum Europe Awards, disco de platino en reconocimiento a la venta en Europa superior a un millón de copias por su álbum "Crazy" e igualmente otro por "La Carretera". Este año es nominado para un Premio Grammy en la categoría de mejor Álbum Pop Latino por "La Carretera". Este disco recibe el premio Billboard al mejor Álbum Pop Latino del año. Además en 1996, la emisora de radio española Cadena Dial le otorga el Premio Dial del año y Julio fue homenajeado por el programa mexicano “Siempre en Domingo”, presentado por Raúl Velasco, donde varios artistas latinos cantaron a dúo con él. Una de estas artistas fue Thalía, quien poco después sería invitada por el propio Iglesias a ser la bailarina principal de su video-clip "Baila Morena". Julio consigue en 1997, el premio como Mejor Cantante Latino por los premios World Music Award, celebrados en Mónaco, también Recibe una Medalla de Oro por la Sociedad General de Autores de España (SGAE). En octubre de este año recibe un premio especial Radio City Music Hall Award por ser el artista extranjero que más conciertos ha presentado en esta prestigiosa sala de ciudad de Nueva York. El 7 de septiembre nace su hijo Miguel Alejandro Iglesias Rijnsburger en Miami, su primer hijo con su novia Miranda Johanna Rijnsburger. El 8 de septiembre, en el Hotel Fontainebleau de Miami, recibe el prestigioso premio Pied Piper de ASCAP's en el Quinto Aniversario de Los Premios de la Música Latina, El Premio ASCAP (Sociedad Americana de Compositores, Autores y Publicistas) el más prestigioso honor dado a los artistas. Por primera vez se le otorgó a un latino. Iglesias es honorado también aquella noche por el alcalde de Miami, Joe Carollo, proclamando el 8 de Septiembre como Día de Julio Iglesias. Se presentó en la Gala Presidencial en honor al Presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton. Se otorga a Julio Iglesias el premio IFPI Platinum Europe Awards en reconocimiento a la venta en Europa superior a un millón de copias por su álbum TANGO. ;Leyenda viva Presenta su disco'' "Noche de Cuatro Lunas"'' el 19 de junio del año 2000. Con un estilo diferente, un sonido más latino y más entregado que nunca, Julio Iglesias cuenta para este álbum con compositores y productores como Estéfano, Alejandro Sanz, Robi Draco Rosa , Rubén Blades y las colaboraciones de Alejandro Fernández y Daniel. Al disco le sigue una gira mundial en la cual incluye: Europa, Sudamérica y Norte América. El 6 de octubre de 2000 Correos España emite un sello como tributo a su trayectoria artística. El sello con forma circular de 33,2 mm. de diámetro y un valor de 1,20 € es publicado para uso legal con una tirada de 650.000 ejemplares. Durante el año 2001, llevó su gira por 26 ciudades de España y por una gran parte de los Estados Unidos y se trasladó a El Salvador para ofrecer en la capital de este país, tan duramente golpeado por terremotos e inundaciones, un concierto benéfico a favor de los damnificados. En Miami, el 1 de mayo de 2001, nacieron su sexto y séptimo hijos. Dos gemelas llamadas Victoria y Cristina Iglesias Rijnsburger. El 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Los Angeles, en la segunda edición de los Grammy Latinos organizada por Latin Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences, LARAS, Julio Iglesias recibió el Premio Grammy Latino como "Personalidad del Año”. Este tributo rindió homenaje a los logros profesionales de Julio Iglesias. Michael Greene, presidente de la Academia de la Grabación y la Academia Latina de la Grabación declaró: “Julio Iglesias es el máximo embajador de la cultura y música latina a través del mundo. Es raro que aparezca un hombre con tanto talento, pasión y dedicación a su cultura y a sus admiradores. Para la Academia es un placer rendirle tributo a semejante tesoro internacional”. En Octubre de 2001 lanzó un álbum en italiano titulado "Una Donna Puo Cambiar la Vita" y en Noviembre lanzó un álbum en portugués titulado "Ao Meu Brasil". El día 12 de Diciembre de 2001, la Fundación Independiente Española, premió al cantante con el galardón "Español Universal", un reconocimiento que el artista agradeció, durante una rueda de prensa celebrada en la Sociedad General de Autores y Editores, SGAE. El 13 de febrero de 2002, es nominado por los premios Latin Billboard como el Mejor Dúo Vocal con la canción "Dos corazones, dos historias" con Alejandro Fernández. Finalmente ganaron el premio ALMA (American Latin Media Award), el sábado 1 de junio, por la Mejor interpretación en español en un especial de televisión en el programa "Latin Billboard" de Telemundo. Los premios ALMA fueron creados en 1995 por el Consejo Nacional de la Raza (NCLR) para reconocer el logro artístico y la mejora de la imagen hispana en Estados Unidos. La madre del artista, Rosario de la Cueva, que prestó siempre su ayuda a los necesitados en la parroquia Corpus Christi de Miami, fallece el día 14 de marzo de 2002 tras una larga enfermedad. Un mes más tarde, Julio y su hermano Carlos presentaron un proyecto de construcción de un centro social en memoria de su madre. Y el 4 de noviembre de ese mismo año se abre el Centro de Servicios Sociales Rosario de la Cueva de Iglesias, adscrito a la parroquia de Corpus Christi, para servir a las personas de escasos recursos económicos. El día 17 de agosto de 2002, Julio Iglesias asistió, en Puerto Banús, Marbella, a la inauguración de la primera calle que lleva su nombre en España: Avenida Julio Iglesias. En reconocimiento a su proyección internacional, el 12 de septiembre de 2002, fue nombrado "Embajador del Cocido de Lalín" y recibió la insignia de oro de ese municipio gallego de manos de su alcalde, quien, como “Gran Comendador del Cocido”, llevó a cabo la simbólica imposición de una cuchara al cantante. Éste, en dicho acto, recibió también la capa que distingue a los miembros de la "Encomienda del Cocido", sociedad gastronómico-cultural que tiene por objeto la promoción y difusión de este plato tradicional gallego, elaborado en Lalín con afamada exquisitez. También en 2002 fue nombrado Bodeguero de Honor de la Fiesta de la Vendimia, que se celebra a finales del mes de septiembre, y embajador de la Ribera del Duero por su pasión por los vinos ribereños. Julio Iglesias deja sus huellas en el Olympiapark de Munich el día 27 de julio de 2003. Munich Olympic Walk of Star (MOWOS) es un paseo a la orilla del lago Olímpico donde personalidades famosas, que han conseguido éxito en el estadio olímpico, son inmortalizadas con las huellas de sus manos o pies en cemento. Onda Cero Radio España concedió sus Premios Protagonistas 2003 de Luís del Olmo, que recayeron, entre otros, en Julio Iglesias, Ferrán Adriá y Joan Manuel Serrat. Además fueron investidos cofrades de la Cofradía Gastronómica del Real Botillo del Bierzo. El día 10 de abril de 2004, fue declarado "Hijo Ilustre" de Viña del Mar, la distinción le fue entregada al artista por el alcalde, quien subrayó que el municipio le otorgó esa distinción porque Julio Iglesias inició su carrera internacional en el escenario de la Quinta Vergara. El 18 de Mayo de 2004, cuando Julio tiene 61 años nace Jaime Iglesias su segundo hermano e hijo del Dr. Iglesias y Ronna Keitt. Este año, Julio fue pregonero de la Feria de Agosto de Málaga. Ofreció conciertos en Francia, el 11 y 12 de Junio de 2004, en el Palacio de Congresos de París, y los 15 y 16 de septiembre en el "Olympia" con la gira del álbum "Divorcio", después de 20 años de ausencia en la escena francesa, participa en muchos programas de radio y televisión. Su Majestad la Reina de España Doña Sofía de Grecia, acompañada de Su Alteza Real la Princesa de Asturias Doña Leticia, presidió el miércoles 22 de septiembre de 2004, en el Palacio de Vistalegre de Madrid, la gala benéfica “Me olvidé de vivir”, a favor de los enfermos de Alzheimer, Julio Iglesias participó con otros artistas en la gala, un concierto benéfico donde todos los fondos recaudados se destinaron al "Proyecto Alzheimer" de la Fundación Reina Sofía. La cadena francesa "France 2" dedica en febrero de 2005, un programa especial "Un samedi soir avec Julio Iglesias" y luego lo difunde a nivel mundial por la cadena francófona "TV5 Internacional". En mayo de 2005 sale el álbum cantado íntegramente en francés' "L'homme que je suis" que obtiene directamente el 3er puesto en ventas en Francia. La promoción del disco es acompañada de una gira de conciertos a través Francia y Bélgica, del 27 de mayo al 25 de Junio, pasando por Pau, Montpellier, Marsella, Lille, Orleans, Tours, Nantes, Ruán, Bruselas, Nancy, Toulouse, Burdeos, Cournon d’Auvergne, Grenoble, Saint-Etienne, Orange, Niza y Toulon. La apoteósica gira finaliza los días 12 y 13 de Noviembre con dos memorables conciertos en el Teatro de los Campos Elíseos en París. El 29 de noviembre de 2005, La Reina de España Sofía de Grecia, presidió la cena de gala en que se entregaron de las medallas de oro del Queen Sofía Spanish Institute de Nueva York, que ese año recibieron Julio Iglesias, Henry Kissinger y Beatriz Santo Domingo. El Instituto Español Reina Sofía fue fundado en 1954 para promover la comprensión de la cultura española, el pasado y presente, y su influencia en América con una variedad de programas. Apenas unos días más tarde de anunciar su segundo hijo con Ronna, el Dr. Iglesias Puga muere repentinamente la mañana del 19 de diciembre de 2005, a sus 90 años. Un hombre de gran vitalidad y simpatía, llamado cariñosamente “Papuchi”, fue muy querido por todos, y especialmente por la prensa. El 11 de febrero de 2006, realiza una gala benéfica en memoria de su amigo y abogado Shep King (2003†) a beneficio del Shep King College Fund y el American Jewish Committee. El 26 de julio de 2006, el día que su padre (el Dr. Iglesias) hubiera cumplido 91 años, nace Ruth, la hermanita de Julio. El 18 de septiembre de 2006, Julio lanza en Nueva York su álbum "Romantic Classics" y empieza una intensa gira de promoción con actuaciones en vivo en programas de televisión americana como Good Morning America, CBS Early Show, The View, Martha Stewart Show, Dancing whit the stars o Fox and Friends. Además, graba en mandarín e indonesio (estos dos por primera vez) y en filipino al realizar una nueva versión de su exitosa canción "Crazy" para las ediciones del álbum en China, Indonesia y Filipinas. Para estos dos últimos países, graba dos nuevas versiones de su conocidísimo dúo con Diana Ross, "All of you", esta vez con la filipina Lea Salonga y la indonesia Anggun. Según la “Enciclopedia del español en el mundo”, presentada por el director del Instituto Cervantes en octubre de 2006, Picasso y Dalí son los iconos más consultados en la Red en 2005, seguido de Julio Iglesias, con algo más de 50.000 búsquedas, y del actor Antonio Banderas. En quinto lugar figura Goya, con 23.500 consultas, y en el sexto, Miró con 22.382. De esta forma, Julio Iglesias es el español en vida más buscado en Internet. En octubre de 2006, Julio y Miranda, cinco años después de que nacieran sus hijas Cristina y Victoria, anuncian que esperan su quinto hijo. En diciembre recibieron la noticia de que el bebé que están esperando sería niño. La pareja, que está encantada ante el aumento de la familia, espera el nacimiento del pequeño para principios del mes de mayo de 2007, el niño se llamará Guillermo, como su abuelo materno. Julio sigue su imparable marcha triunfal por todo el mundo. Cada treinta segundos se oye un disco de él en cualquier radio del mundo, sus conciertos se prodigan por todo el universo, y sus discos siguen acaparando éxitos de ventas. Su vida transcurre en su actual residencia en Punta Cana, al este de la República Dominicana, país al que denomina "mi segunda Patria" y de la cual ha adquirido la nacionalidad y Miami (EE.UU.) y Marbella (España), junto a Miranda y a sus cuatro hijos. Actualmente, Julio Iglesias ha logrado unir una carrera que sigue igual de fuerte ahora que hace 33 años cuando empezó y una vida completa con el amor de una mujer y el cariño de sus 7 hijos. Julio Iglesias está inmerso en el año 2007 en una apoteósica gira, que le llevará a recorrer todo el mundo hasta principios de 2008. Será entonces cuando prepare los proyectos que ya tiene previstos para ese año, junto a su próxima gira. Notoriedad Con más de 300 millones de discos vendidos en todo el mundo, ha recibido más de 2600 Discos de Platino y Oro. Ha obtenido grandes éxitos de taquilla alrededor del globo, calculándose que ha realizado más de 5000 conciertos en vivo, en más de 600 ciudades del mundo entero y que su rostro ha aparecido en unas 1700 portadas de revistas y otros tantos programas de televisión. Original embajador internacional de la música, ha grabado en 14 idiomas, siendo el único artista en recibir el Disco de Diamante otorgado por el Libro Guinness de los récords, por haber vendido más discos en diferentes idiomas, en toda la historia. ;Récords y certificaciones Libro Guinness de los Récords * Primer y único premio "Disco de Diamantes" nunca dado a un cantante por el Libro Guinness de los Récords por vender más discos, 100 millones de copias, en más idiomas que ningún otro artista musical en la historia (castellano, alemán, japonés, inglés, italiano, portugués, francés, tagalo...) (1983). * Certifica Record como el "intérprete latino de más éxito en todo el mundo", con ventas globales de más de 300 millones de álbumes. Julio (1987) was the first foreign-language album to sell more than two million copies in the USA and the only foreign language record to go double platinum there. ;Premios, honores y reconocimientos ;World Music Award * Premio "LEGEND" en reconocimiento a sus éxitos globales y a su contribución mundial a la industria musical (1997). ;ASCAP Award * Premio "ASCAP Pied Piper" por la Sociedad Americana de Compositores, Autores y Publicistas. Es el más prestigioso honor dado a los artistas en Estados Unidos y se da a aquellos cuyo trabajo ha hecho contribuciones significantes a la comunicación y la música. Por primera y única vez se le otorgó a un latino. (1997) ;SGAE Award * Condecorado con la "Medalla de Oro" de la Sociedad General de Autores de España (1997) ;AMA (American Music Awards) * Premio a "Artista Latino Favorito" (1998). ;Grammy Awards * Premio a Best Latin Pop Performance por "Un Hombre Solo" (1988). * Nominado a Best Latin Recording por "Hey" (1981). * Nominado a Best Latin Recording por "Momentos" (1983). * Nominado a Best Country Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group por "As Time Goes By" con Willie Nelson (1985). * Nominado a Best Latin Pop Album por "Calor" (1993). * Nominado a Best Latin Pop Performance por "La Carretera" (1996). * Nominado a Best Latin Pop Performance por "Tango" (1998). ;Latin Grammy Awards * Premio "Personalidad del Año", este tributo rindió homenaje a los logros profesionales (2001). ;Billboard Latin Music Awards * Premio a "Album Pop Latino del Año" por La Carretera (1996). * Nominado a "Mejor Dúo Vocal del Año" por Dos corazones, Dos Historias con Alejandro Fernández (2002). ;CMA Awards (Country Music Association) * Premio a Vocal Duo Of The Year por "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" con Willie Nelson (1984). * Nominado a Single Of The Year por "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" con Willie Nelson (1984). ;ACM Awards (Academy of Country Music) * Premio Single Of The Year por "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" con Willie Nelson (1985). *Nominado a Vocal Duo Of The Year por "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" con Willie Nelson (1985). ;Premio Lo Nuestro * Premio a la "Excelencia" de la música latina (1995). ;China´s Golden Record Award * Premio otorgado por el gobierno de China, máxima distinción musical en China y primer y único artista extranjero en recibirlo (1996). ;Premio ALMA (American Latin Media Award) *Mejor interpretación en un especial de televisión en el programa "Latin Billboard" de Telemundo junto a Alejandro Fernández (2002). ;Otros premios * Premio de Columbia Records, como el mayor vendedor de discos en el mundo de la compañía (1972). * "El Heraldo de Mexico" como "Artista Revelación del Año" (1973). * "Guaicaipuro de Oro" de Venezuela (1973). * "Pueblo Popular" de España (1973). * "Premio Antena" de Colombia (1973). * "Artista del Año" en Francia e Italia (1978). * "Gaviota de Plata" en el Festival de Viña del Mar en Chile (1981). * "CBS Cristal Globe Award" por ser el artista más vendedor de CBS (1981). * "Brightest Hope" como "Vocalista Masculino" por el "National Hit Research Committe" de Japón (1982). * "Premio Vida" a la mayor figura de la música latina, otorgado por "Bravo Award" (1987). * "Artista del Año" por los premios "Aplauso 92", otorgados por la emisora de radio de Miami FM 92 (1988). * "Artista del Año" junto a Clint Eastwood y Bette Davis, por los ACA "American Cinema Awards" (1989). * Premio que le acredita como Nº1 en las listas de Onda Media y del Top 40 en Radio España (1989). * "Premio Rodolfo Valentino" junto con Robert Mitchum y Jane Wyman (1990). * "Premio Especial" a la trayectoria más internacional en la historia de la radio por los Premios Ondas de España (1994). * "Premio Dial" de España, como "Artista del Año", otorgado por la Cadena Dial (1996). * "Radio City Music Hall Award" al convertirse en el artista extranjero que más veces ha actuado en el Radio City (1997). * "Music Legend Award" como el artista más popular de todos los tiempos en Latinoamérica, premio otorgado por la Academia Internacional de Arte de Ischia, Italia (2007) ;Títulos, nombramientos y condecoraciones * En el Museo Grevin de París se inaugura en su honor una estatua en cera y a tamaño natural (1982). * Condecorado con la "Medalla de París", por Jacques Chirac, alcalde de la ciudad (1983). * Nombrado "Hijo Adoptivo" de la ciudad de Villareal en España (1988). * Recibe el título de "Español Universal" en Florida por la "Cámara de Comercio Española en Estados Unidos" (1992). * Nombrado "Embajador Cultural de Galicia" para el Xacobeo 93 (1992). * Recibe el título de "Profesor Internacional Honorario de La Música" por la New World School of the Arts de Miami (1989). * Nombrado "Presidente Honorífico" de la "Asociación Americana de Distrofia Muscular" (1986). * Nombrado "Mariscal de las Fiestas del Mardi Gras" en New Orleans (1987). * Nombrado "Padre del Año" por la asociación americana "The Father’s Day Council" (1988). * Nombrado "Representante Especial para las Actuaciones Artísticas" por UNICEF (1989). * Honrado por el alcalde de Miami, Joe Carollo, proclamando el 8 de Septiembre como "Día de Julio Iglesias" (1997). * Recibe el título de "Embajador de Valencia" (1998). * Honrado en Puerto Banus, Marbella, con la primera calle que lleva su nombre en España, "Avenida Julio Iglesias" (2002). * Nombrado "Bodeguero de Honor" y embajador de la Ribera del Duero por su pasión por los vinos ribereños españoles (2002). * Nombrado "Embajador del Cocido de Lalín" y recibió la insignia de oro de ese municipio gallego de manos de su alcalde (2002). * Condecorado con la "Medalla de Oro" del Queen Sofía Spanish Institute de Nueva York, por la Reina Sofia de España (2005). ;Estrellas de la Fama * En el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood en Los Angeles (1985). * En Nagoya, Japón (1989). * En el "Little Havana's Stars of Fame" de Miami (1990). * En Scheveningen, Países Bajos (1991). * En el "Boulevar de Estrellas" de Santo Domingo, República Dominicana (1998). * En el "Olympic Walk of Star" de Munich, Alemania (2003). Trabajos ;Discografía ;Videografía ;Filmografía *La vida sigue igual Star Films Productions (España) 1969 Distribuida por FILMMAYER 91 min. *Me olvidé de vivir (Todos los dias, un dia) Coral Films Productions (España) 1979 Distribuida por FILMMAYER 97 min. Bibliografía *"Entre el cielo y el infierno" Autor: Julio Iglesias España, 1981 Pub: Editorial Planeta *"Julio raconte Iglesias" Autor: Michel Lafon Francia, 1981 Pub: J'ai lu *"The Dazzling Worls of Julio Iglesias: The Legend and the Glory" Autor: Maggi Russell Reino Unido, 1982 Pub: Arlington Press *"Julio!" Autor: Jeff Rovin U.S.A., 1985 Pub: Bantam Books *"Julio" Autor: Elisabeth García Argentina, 1985 Pub: Editorial Atlántida *"Julio Iglesias, The New Valentino" Autor: Steve Gett Cherry Lane Books U.S.A. 1985 *Julio Iglesias Autor: Marsha Daly U.S.A., 1986 Pub: St. Martin's Press *"Julio Iglesias" Autor: Elizabeth Martino U.S.A, 1994 Pub: Chelsea House Publishers *"Julio: The unsung story" Autor: Daphne Lockyer Reino Unido., 1996 Pub: Simon & Schuster Ltd. Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial del artista Categoría:Cantantes de España Categoría:Compositores de España